


choker

by gymthree



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, KuroTsuki Week, M/M, Prompt: Neck, Smut, kurotsuki fest week 2018, neck, neck kink?, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15155885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gymthree/pseuds/gymthree
Summary: Tetsurou hid his face in his hands. Fuck, how low were his standards getting?





	choker

**Author's Note:**

> i made something tiny just to keep the day from going blank - i hope you enjoy this!

Tetsurou hid his face in his hands. Fuck, how low were his standards getting?

It's like, all of a sudden, he started noticing the most random parts of Kei's body. Well, the most random part, singular. Maybe it wasn't so random, after a quick google search, but still. What the fuck?

Why was he getting so turned on by his boyfriend's neck?

Kei had always had a long neck - that came with his height, so Tetsurou could say the same for him. However, Kei was even taller, and far skinnier. He had a long, pale neck, fading into his collarbones. His Adam’s apple was subtle, but all his muscles were, too, the lines only noticeable when Kei looked far behind his shoulder or far upwards.

Tetsurou had always known all of that; if not always, for most of their relationship. It was simple stuff, easy to notice. Other people probably knew it, too, and it didn't even bother him.

Actually, it rather did, now.

It started when they went out with Akaashi and Bokuto.

It had been Akaashi's turn to choose what to do, so he suggested they spent an afternoon downtown, possibly walking around the small shops located there and the alternative restaurants. Bokuto would say yes to anything Akaashi suggested; Kei seemed almost looking forward to it, too, so Tetsurou gave in happily.

Everything was going well, Bokuto and Tetsurou joking around as their boyfriends walked ahead, glancing at shop windows and sipping on iced coffees. Akaashi had already tried to get Bokuto to buy something for himself one or two times, but Bokuto had declined, saying his wardrobe was 'practical'. Kei didn't even try to make Tetsurou buy stylish things anymore, he knew it was a lost cause and didn't like to waste time insisting.

"Oh, let's stop here," Akaashi had smiled, and pulled the other three into a tiny bijoux store.

Tetsurou didn't know what they were really going to do there, since none of them wore jewelry, only Akaashi. He followed Bokuto to a corner, both of them enthralled in choosing between simple, silver rings.

"Tetsu, what do you think?" Kei called, sounding doubtful, and Tetsurou turned around.

At that exact moment, his mind short-circuited; _fuck_.

The choker Kei had put around his neck wasn't even ornate, expensive, or detailed. It was one of the simplest in the store, almost a dog collar. A thick stripe of black synthetic leather but in the front, instead of continuing, there was a small circle that united each side of fabric. It sat stark against Kei's milky-white skin, and made his long neck look even longer.

"Tetsurou?"

He swallowed thickly, noticing he'd been quiet, staring at the necklace, for a little too long. "That's really nice. You should get it."

Kei arched an eyebrow, but didn't comment on Tetsurou's reaction. "Okay, thanks."

Although he went back to talking with Bokuto, Tetsurou couldn't get Kei off his mind. Which was normal, of course, but it wasn't the full image of him anymore, it wasn't moments of their lives; it was the way Kei sometimes swallowed languidly, slow. The way his neck looked in the summer, tan. The way he flushed when Tetsurou left hickeys on those patches of skin. The way he rubbed his nape and rolled his head after a long day of work, only for Tetsurou to offer a massage.

Kei had... quite a neck. Tetsurou had always known that.

Why was he only noticing it now? Worse, why was he noticing it, _that way_ , at all?

He looked up when Kei entered the room, as if he'd been caught red-handed. It's not like he was doing anything, though, so he sagged against the headboard, trying not to stare at his boyfriend too much.

Kei was freshly showered, curls wet against his forehead, and his old shirt stretched at the collar, exposing his clavicles. He sat down on the bed, checking his phone quickly, and then he turned to look at Tetsurou.

"Are you tired?" The raven asked, voice hoarse. He couldn't help stealing glances at Kei's neck.

"Yes," Kei chuckled, and Tetsurou forced himself to look in his eyes, "but not that much."

"Are you implying anything, Tsukki?" Tetsurou smirked, pulling on Kei's hip and sliding him closer.

Kei didn't reply, leaning forward with his eyes on Tetsurou's lips and closing the distance between them.

They kissed chaste, at first; closed mouths, just lips slotting together and pulling apart. Soft, and intimate, so much closer than anything else could have been. Tetsurou pulled Kei to him, until their bodies were flush against each other, and tightened his grip on his hip just to have Kei gasp amidst their kiss.

Kei's fingers scraped up the back of Tetsurou's neck, running up his scalp and through short, thick hair. As a response, Tetsurou kissed up Kei's jaw, biting at the junction, and slid his closed lips down Kei's neck. Then, he stopped, and pulled away to admire that part of the blonde's body.

"Tetsu, you're becoming less subtle than Bokuto."

"Huh?"

"I might wear glasses, that doesn't make me blind," Kei laughed, pressing his face against the crook of Tetsurou's neck. Tetsurou, who was quite confused. "I caught you staring."

"Oh," he exhaled, more a breath than a sound. "Sorry."

"Don't apologise. It's okay," Kei pulled away, and ran one hand across Tetsurou's cheek. He bit his lip, and looked down, "I think I kinda like it."

Tetsurou's eyes widened for a second, but he quickly recovered and bent his head to nip beneath Kei's ear.

"Wha- Tetsu!" The blonde giggled, slapping Tetsurou's shoulder but tilting his neck, and granting his boyfriend more access to his skin.

"Can I do something?" Tetsurou whispered, in Kei's ear. Kei shivered, but clutched him closer.

"Ah- yeah. Okay."

With no further words, Tetsurou started kissing a sloppy, wet trail down the side of Kei's neck, using his teeth to bite lightly and pull at the pale skin. When he got where the choker sat, hours before, he started sucking, on and on until he was sure an ugly, purple mark would rest there, loudly, comfortably. He moved his lips a little to the side, to unblemished skin, and did the same, the suction tight and sure; Kei sighed at that, struggling with his breathing, low moans coming shortly.

Tetsurou kept doing that, almost a line of hickeys across the span of Kei's neck, until he looked up and admired his handiwork.

It really looked like a mark the choker would've left; a thick stripe of dark marks, with one blank spot in the middle, that Tetsurou kissed, lazily.

"Oh my God," Kei whispered, almost as if coming to his senses. "What did you do, Tetsu?"

Tetsurou laughed, dark and handsome. Kei melted a little more in his arms and, well, if that didn't turn him on.

"You looked really good in that choker, earlier," Tetsurou smiles, grins, almost laughs. "I wanna see you wear it again."

"You're an idiot," Kei hid a smile, raising his hands to his face and covering his face.

"You love it," Tetsurou murmured, sliding down Kei's body with purpose and a plan.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! find me:  
> twitter: sweulgis  
> tumblr: gymthree


End file.
